Sacrificing Will
by silly little lost girl
Summary: Edward the good looking guy who has everything. The good looks, mad money, and charm that oozes sex. Everything comes easy to him, never having to want for a thing in his life. When a will changes everything, whose to say who'll be on top.
1. Prologue

**HERE'S AN IDEA THAT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I'D LIKE TO SEE WHERE IT GOES, WON'T YOU COME ALONG FOR THE RIDE?**

**STEPH YOUZ MAH HOME GIRL, THANKS FOR LETTING ME BORROW YO MINDZ**

* * *

I rolled over rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I tried to remember where I was. This bed was to cheap to be mine, I looked at the girl next to me. Her blonde hair was all over the place and her ribs were sticking out, her breathing was even indicating that she was still asleep. I quickly got off the bed, cracked my back, and searched for my pants and shirt. Quickly locating them I dressed and slipped out of the front door into the hallway of her apartment, I adjusted my rolex and smoothed down my Armani pants and rolled up the sleeves of my dress shirt. I ran a hand through my messy hair and strolled down towards the elevators, wishing I was home already. I had a headache and a dire need for caffeine. Good thing there was a starbucks on every corner. I strolled through the lobby like I owned the place, which is partially true. I fucking owned half the city, not me, myself but my name did. Half these buildings were built by my name. Cullen was a name that was well known and respected.

I rubbed my hands up and down my face trying to get rid of the headache that was forming as I made my way through downtown Chicago. I slipped into the nearest Starbucks and had to wait in line. I frowned, I don't wait in lines. I quickly made my way to the cashier, a blonde again. I smirked this would be too easy.

I leaned on the counter completely ignoring the brunette behind me. "Hey sweetheart, whats your name." I asked making a point to look at her breasts. With a low cut black shirt like hers it was hard to imagine that she was asking for anything less. I had two eyes, and a dick. It was my job to look.

She giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Lauren. What can I get you?" She asked looking straight at my chest where I had left some buttons unbuttoned.

"I'll have a Venti Black with a shot of expresso." I smirked making it obvious that I was answering her chest and not her.

"Sure thing, it's on me." She winked as she wrote down my order on my cup. "Whats your name?"

"Edward." I winked as I walked away. Bitches were all the same, give them a wink and a smooth line and they were like putty in my hands. I oozed sex and they snapped to attention when I came around. It was all too easy for me.

I leaned on the counter waiting for my order to come up.

I pulled out my iphone and scrolled through it to try to remember what went down last night. It must have been fucking wicked if I couldn't remember it.

"Edward Venti black shot of expresso!" My order was yelled out by a short brunette. I looked over her once, agreeing that she was good looking. Nothing special but still good to look at.

"Thanks baby." I smirked, giving her my dropping panties look. She just raised her eye brow before frowning and turned back to make the next drink.

I shrugged, plenty of pussy that would melt at the sight of my smirk. She must be a lesbian.

I pulled on my Ray Bans and made my way toward my apartment. Hopefully tonight would be as good as last night.

* * *

**REVIEW AND I'LL LET EDWARD DROP YO PANTIES**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AMIGAS[OS] QUE PASA? JUST KIDDING! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE START OF MY STORY. I KNOW EDWARD SEEMS LIKE A BIG DICK AND I KNOW IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE I'M A FEMALE HATER BUT BELIEVE ME I'M NOT. THESE AREN'T MY BELIEFS CAUSE ITS A STORY AND ALL. I JUST NEED TO MAKE HIM SEEM LIKE A DICK CAUSE WELL IN THIS STORY HE IS A DICK, AND I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE GET TO THE PART THAT I CAN SMACK DICKWARD :D**

**SO AGAIN HATS OF TO STEPHIE M. KUDOS.**

* * *

I quickly sipped my coffee, smirking at the blonde girl, whatever her name was, she had written her number on the cup. Girls were are the same. They didn't care if you were a dick, as long as you had one, money, and a sexy face, they'd be all over you. You could treat them like whores, and then if I ever wanted to double dip, which I don't, they'd take you back. Either because they like your money, or your dick. Simple as that.

I drank the last sip of my coffee, throwing the cup and her number into the trash can. I felt only slightly better, I couldn't wait to crash into my own bed. I nodded at the doorman as he opened the door for me and strolled across the lobby towards the elevators that would take me to my pent house suite. I waited for them to come down as I looked around the lobby, nothing interesting. The doors opened with a bell and i stepped in.

"Penthouse." I told the guy.

Who needs someone to press their elevator button for them? Eh whatever I'm fucking Edward Cullen, people should do the little shit for me. I waited for the elevator to reach my floor, quickly making my way out. There was a cougar in there and I had no time to be groped by a grandma. If she wants to buy me a special something thats no problem. Old bitches like that were always looking for some hot as fuck young guy to stick it in them. They had no problem paying for what ever their men wanted. To bad I didn't need anything from that old hag, go look for someone on the streets. I shuddered and made my way to my door.

Turning my key in the door, I smiled. Home at last. My apartment was fuck awesome. It had a killer view that made it seem like I owned all of Chicago, which I do. I unbuttoned my shirt and kicked off my shoes. Throwing my sunglasses on the table I rubbed my neck and made my way to my bed.

King sized, raised up off the ground, cause fat bitches can't jump. My bed was the only bed I'd ever sleep in, I don't slum it and my bed was made for a king. I stepped out of my pants and threw myself onto it. Getting under the heated blankets and fluffing up my custom made pillows, I drifted off to sleep. Hoping to get enough rest so I'd be set for tonight.

_The clubs music was vibrating through my feet, there was enough pussy in here to satisfy anyones dick. I made my way into the crowd. Bitches all sensed that I'd be amazing, if they could catch my attention. I sat down at the V.I.P table that was reserved for me. I whistled at the waitress to bring me my drinks. Tonight was going to be a good night. I smacked her ass as she bent over to place my shots on the table. _

"_Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked, openly staring at me._

"_Yeah wanna suck my dick?" I smirked quickly pulling her into a kiss and I felt her moan into my mouth._

_She fell to her knees under the table and quickly started to unbutton my pants. Pulling the zipper down she pulled me out. I had a fucking king kong dick, lets see if the bitch knows how to handle a man of my size. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears, I had a thing for blondes. They were always so responsive. She licked around my balls before popping one at a time into her mouth. Breathing onto them, I watched my dick grow even bigger. Bitch knew her way around a dick. She licked up and down my dick like it was a fucking lollipop. Thats right suck it. She pulled my head into her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Moaning at certain times, letting the vibrations run up and down my dick. She ran her tongue over the tip of my head making me groan. Bitch had a vacuum of a mouth. Sucking me into the back of her throat like a fucking Hoover. I took shots and smirked at the jealous stares I was getting. I was fucking Edward Cullen, I made bitches drop their panties and spread their legs as soon as I say hello. _

_I grabbed her hair and started to thrust into her mouth. She moan her apprecation, so she likes it rough? I smirked as I grabbed her hair tighter, letting her know I was about to cum. She better swallow. I had no time to clean up. I gave one more thrust and busted into her mouth. The Hoover that she was just kept on sucking, bitch was good. I smiled down at her as she took one final lick of me and put me back into my pants. _

"_Thanks." She smiled and walked off to help other customers._

_I nodded and went back to my drinks._

My phone was vibrating under my pillow, I groaned and reached for it.

"What?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Esme asked.

Shit, I sat up rubbing the sleep off my face, "Sorry, I just woke up. Whats up?"

Esme, my adopted mother, was the only women other then my sister, that I had any respect for. She was truly a good person. Caring, and always helping others. Don't think that my lack of respect for women has anything to do with her, she raised me to be a gentlemen, but all the bitches now a days didn't deserve any of it. They were all out for one thing, and I was just making an end to a means for them. Show me a girl thats different then all these sluts and whores. Don't show me a nun, cause I'm sure with my charm I could have a nun dropping her panties. Not that I would though, Esme would kill me.

"Are you sick?" She asked worry coloring her voice.

"No, just didn't get any sleep last night." I smirked remembering my dream, it had started off as a good night. I wonder what happened to land me in what ever her name was's bed.

"Oh well I hope you don't come down with anything! Are you still coming for Sunday dinner?" She asked.

Every week we had Sunday dinner, and every week she asked to make sure I was still coming over. I loved my mother, I wouldn't miss her Sunday traditions for anything. Not even sex.

"Of course, why would I pass up free food?" I smiled. Esme was the best cook I've ever met. Not even fancy restaurants could beat her cooking.

"Oh shutup, are you bringing a date?" She asked, like clock work, she would ask if I was bringing a date. With my brother Emmett having a steady girlfriend that came to every Sunday dinner, and my sister Alice and her long time boyfriend Jasper always together and Sunday dinner, and of course my parents, I was always the lone man out at dinner. Not like I'd bring any of the sluts that I spent my time with to my parents house. I had to much respect for Esme.

"No Esme." I sighed.

"Thats ok, maybe next time. Well I gotta take lunch up to your father so I'll see you Sunday. Love you honey." I could practically see her smile through the phone.

"Love you too Esme. Tell Carlise I say hello." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Will do sweetie. Have fun today!" She replied as she hung up the phone.

I sighed and placed my phone on my bed side table. Flopping back onto my bed I rested my head on my crossed hands. My mom was a good women, I felt slightly bad that I made her worry. But she shouldn't be too upset over my love life. I was 25 years old, still in my prime bachelor years. I could wait and find love when I'm like 40. I laughed at myself and rolled over.

I got up to take a shower, it was almost 3:30 p.m. If I stayed in bed any longer I would probably sleep the day away. I dropped my boxers and turned the water on hot. I thought about tonight, I hope it started off on as good as a note as last night did.

* * *

**THANKS FO READING KIDZ. AGAIN REVIEW MAKES THE SUN SHINE. REVIEW AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND EDWARD SLEEPING IN YOUR BED? HUMMINA HUMMINA ;)**

**AND A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO'VE ALREADY REVIEWED! EDWARD WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS :D**


End file.
